


the ruination of Yuri Plisetsky

by Blownwish



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Finger Fucking, M/M, Pliroy, ass eating, catholic jj, not-so-secret secret, public display of hormones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 15:05:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14547357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blownwish/pseuds/Blownwish
Summary: Everyone knows Yuri and JJ aren’t in love. They just fuck and that’s it. Except it isn’t and no one knows that part.





	the ruination of Yuri Plisetsky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashii Black (ashiiblack)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/gifts).



> For Ashii Black’s birthday ❤️
> 
> Beta’d by the outstanding [Annabeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth/pseuds/annabeth)

Yuri is ruining JJ’s reputation again, tonight. He started when he followed JJ into the bar’s mens room after a photo shoot and a good round of eye fucking over vodka shots, with hot, wet, open mouthed kisses in a toilet stall with no door. They didn’t stop when others came in to piss, even if they could see and they all saw. Yuri thought he saw a camera flash or two.

They kept it going in the back of the a Lyft. JJ gave him a wad of bills when they got out because Yuri was grinding on JJ’s lap in the back seat.

The elevator was empty and the ride was crazy. JJ backed Yuri up against the metal paneling and he still couldn’t keep Yuri from climbing on him. Yuri hooked his legs around JJ’s waist, threaded his hands in JJ’s hair, and he didn’t give a damn when the elevator doors opened to a group of bitches who took out their phones when they got an eyeful of JJ fucking his mouth with his tongue. Yuri flipped them all off and slammed the close button.

Yes, Yuri has been a busy, busy boy and the internet, the world, knows all about how he has been turning Canada’s good Catholic Boy into a scandal. Everyone is horrified and it’s fan-fucking-tastic: JJ Leroy is Yuri Plisetsky’s fuckboy. Not his _boyfriend_ , not the _love of his life_. No — Yuri has made this crystal clear to any interviewer with the balls to ask. “Jeh Jeh just fucks me. It’s fun. Deal with it.”

It’s almost a shame that they have to finish behind a closed hotel door. He would fuck JJ on the ice if he could. He would show the whole world what he makes this nice Catholic boy do.

“Spread your legs,” JJ whispers into his ear. He bites the lobe when Yuri doesn’t get to it right away. “Wound me up pretty good, kitty cat.” He reaches down to yank when Yuri can’t get his jeans off fast enough. JJ pulls Yuri’s shirt off, too, and his big warm hands are everywhere. JJ is everywhere. Yuri gasps when JJ rubs his wet thumb against him, not pushing in, just rubbing. “You want it, kitty?”

Yuri grabs his head and kisses him. Wraps his legs around him and pulls JJ against him. “Take out your phone,” Yuri whispers. “Take my picture.”

The flash goes off. “That’s it. Touch yourself.” He does. “Yeah, that’s a dirty kitty. Keep going.” Yuri spits in his hand and JJ slides between his legs, his phone is just a few inches away from Yuri’s cock, then he gives his phone to Yuri. He smiles up at Yuri. “Take a video of this.”

Fuck.

Yuri watches through the screen as JJ slides his warm, wet tongue from the base to the tip of his cock. “Mmmm.” JJ looks at the lens, at Yuri, as he takes it all in his mouth.

“Fuck! So fucking _good_.” Yuri never drops the phone. Never stops looking through the screen. Never stops as the heat, as the wet tight heat takes over everything. _Everything._ And JJ never stops looking up at the camera. “You gonna jerk off to this?”

“Mmm-hmm.”

“You gonna watch yourself suck my dick? Gonna watch yourself swallow all my come?”

“Mmm-hmm.”

“You like sucking my dick, Jeh-Jeh? You like that? You like -“ Yuri nearly drops the phone when JJ presses his thumb up against him, right there. And oh — _oh fuck yes!_ It’s so good. He’s so good. God, this competitive bastard just _had_ to give the best head, didn’t he? Good enough to make Jesus weep.

“Hmm-hmm-hmm!” JJ makes the nastiest slurping sound when he comes up one last time before he pushes Yuri’s knees to his shoulders and props his ass up. “You getting sleepy?”

“Fuck off!” Yuri sounds as weak as a kitten because JJ’s tongue is long and wet and he’s eating Yuri’s ass. “You nasty fuck!” He is. He is because Yuri made him that way and no god, no morality, nothing is going to change him back. JJ spreads his cheeks wider and pushes his tongue inside. Pushes and pushes and looks deep into Yuri’s eyes the whole time. Somehow the eye contact goes deeper than the physical penetration. Yuri can’t let it. “Fuck me with it.” He does. He smacks Yuri’s ass and fucks it, fucks him, with his tongue.

And he growls. He growls like an animal eating Yuri alive until Yuri fucking screams because he _won’t look away_.

Yuri tries to push him away when he lies next to him and kisses him. “Don’t be shy all of a sudden.” JJ laughings when he kisses Yuri. “You want more?” He reaches down there again. Right there. He presses his finger into Yuri.

_“Yes…!”_

Yuri’s ruined JJ. He’s no virgin, not anymore. JJ has changed. He was shy, actually blushing, the first time Yuri presented himself ass up on JJ’s bed. It didn’t take long to ruin JJ. Now he can’t get enough of Yuri’s ass, whether he is shoving his tongue into it or finger fucking Yuri until his toes curl and his dick gets good and hard again.

“You like that, baby?” JJ’s hand is going so fast, now. His finger is pushing right there, now. Yuri whines. He sobs and he doesn’t care where JJ has put his tongue when he bends down to kiss him. Yuri takes it. He takes it all because it’s so good. He’s so good. They, _they’re_ so good. But it’s not enough, now. Yuri grabs JJ’s dick. “So soon?”

“Don’t tease!”

But JJ lives to tease. He loves to tease. He is the king — yes, _king_ — of endless teasing. He bites Yuri’s neck, Yuri’s shoulders, Yuri’s nipples, and sucks as he pushes two fingers inside. ”Say it.”

_No!_

JJ smiles against his skin when Yuri whines. “Oh, that’s so sweet, kitty cat. But I want your big boy words.” He doubles up with the finger fucking, the palm of his hand _smacks, smacks, smacks_ and his fingers jab Yuri so good, just right — right there.

And _there_ is so close. Yuri clutches JJ’s arm. “Please.” It’s a small whisper.

JJ bites Yuri’s nipple and his fingers —

“Please!” Yuri digs his nails into JJ’s arm.

JJ pulls out his fingers and bites his neck. “Say it, Yuri. You know you want to say it.”

Yuri grabs his face and looks deep in his eyes“ _Please?_ ” He takes a deep breath. “Don’t make me say it.” It’s the nastiest, messiest thing and Yuri just can’t.

He can’t.

JJ kisses him, gently. He presses his cock against him, and pushes, never breaking eye contact, and — it hurts. It always hurts a little at first. And it’s good. It’s supposed to hurt. And then? When JJ shifts a little, when he cups Yuri’s ass with his big hands and pushes up — _“Say it.”_ Yuri shakes his head. “I can feel it. I can see it. Don’t pretend.” JJ touches his cheek.

“Jeh Jeh!” Yuri sobs when JJ begins to move. “I — oh, god! I — !”

“Say it!” JJ cups his face and he presses his forehead against his as he thrusts slow and deep, so deep inside. “I dream of being inside you like I’m missing home and you _know!_ Say it!”

Yuri stares into his eyes and sees it. He knows it. He closes his eyes and _feels_ it tear through him. _“I love you!”_

Yuri sobs as JJ holds him down and it’s too much. It’s too fucking much. And Yuri will die if he stops. He will die if he keeps going. He is dying. He keeps dying until JJ groans and comes deep inside of him.

It feels like years later when JJ kisses his forehead and gathers him up in his arms. “I love you too.”

No, he can’t say that. “Shut the fuck up.” Yuri tries to hide his face in JJ’s chest, but JJ won’t let him. “You always have to make it more complicated than it has to be. It’s just sex.”

“I will not! I love you and you love me.” JJ taps his nose and gives him a slow, lazy smile Yuri has to beat back with a pillow.

JJ shoves the pillow away and pulls Yuri down again. “Just sex, stupid.” No one can know that Yuri’s heart feels like it’s going to explode in his chest every time JJ says _I love you_.

Yes, no one can ever know. Not ever. No. Yuri flicks the crucifix around JJ’s neck. “Don’t worry.” JJ says. “I know you’re scared. I’ll be brave for the both of us.”

Seriously? “Will you please stop?”

“No way.” Somehow this is exactly what Yuri wants to hear. Fuck! JJ is ruining Yuri, fucking _ruining_ him, because he would’ve died if he said anything else. “No fucking way.”


End file.
